mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. and Mrs. Cake/Gallery
Season one Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Mrs. Cake 'You must be here for' S1E25.png|Party of One Season two Mrs. Cake "Much better" S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Mrs Cake hesitate S02E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Ms. Cake filling the water tower S2E20.png|It's About Time The Cakes S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Mr. Cake Fainting (1st time) S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Season three Trixie City Hall S3E5.png|Magic Duel ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mrs. Cake confused "oats?" EG.png Twilight embarrassed "never mind" EG.png Human Mrs. Cup Cake EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Twilight "until she has the power to do" EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Rarity jaded "haven't sold any in ages" EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rainbow Dash puts pony ears on EG.png Rarity "Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us" EG.png Season four The Cake family in Ponyville S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Simple Ways Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Mr. Cake "no breeze means no magic" S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies talking S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Music to My Ears Mrs. Cake "what can I get ya?" EG2.png Mrs. Cake bagging a cupcake EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake on the Ferris wheel. Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash "they'll never even know what hit 'em" EG2.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Season five The Cakes arrive at the wedding S5E9.png|Slice of Life Mrs. Cake nervously smiling S5E11.png|Party Pooped Mr. Cake "nopony in Ponyville has your magic" S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Diamond Tiara watching the Cake family S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Mrs. Cake "It's top secret!" S05E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Mrs. Cake "don't think they're too worried about it yet" S6E4.png|On Your Marks Mrs. Cake covered in cake S6E6.png|No Second Prances Apple Bloom, Cakes, Flitter, and Cloud Chaser singing S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Mrs. Cake getting a soft massage S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Mr. and Mrs. Cake buy six boxes of cookies S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Mrs. Cake buying groceries from Filthy Rich S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I plan on giving it to her" S7E1.png The Perfect Pear Mrs. Cake frosting a cake S7E13.png The Apple siblings enter Sugarcube Corner S7E13.png Mrs. Cake happy to see the Apple siblings S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "all three Apple siblings!" S7E13.png Applejack "used to be real good friends" S7E13.png Applejack asks Mrs. Cake about Pear Butter S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "oh, I would love to" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "I never knew the right time" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "but I'm so glad you came!" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake laughing heartily S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "convinced me to pursue baking" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "not always" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "when I was Chiffon Swirl" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "what I was supposed to do" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake tossing candied pears in a bowl S7E13.png Mrs. Cake tossing eggs into a bowl S7E13.png Mrs. Cake tossing flour into a bowl S7E13.png Mrs. Cake tossing sugar into a bowl S7E13.png Mrs. Cake tossing vanilla into a bowl S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "told me to just be creative" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "whipping up pear upside-down cake" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake pointing at her cutie mark S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "it was like she knew" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "the first of many cakes for me" S7E13.png Young Chiffon Swirl baking S7E13.png|Mrs. Cake, back when she was Chiffon Swirl. Pear Butter tasting Chiffon Swirl's recipe S7E13.png Pear Butter approves of Chiffon Swirl's baking S7E13.png Pear Butter swapping Chiffon's frosting pouches S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl baking with pears S7E13.png Chiffon tops multi-layered cake with a pear S7E13.png Chiffon and Pear Butter proud of their work S7E13.png Pear cake on Chiffon Swirl's back S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl looking past some bushes S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl looking shocked S7E13.png|Oh my! Chiffon Swirl spying through the bushes S7E13.png Pear Butter and Bright Mac having a picnic S7E13.png Chiffon watches Mac and Butter laugh S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter blush at each other S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter about to kiss S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl blushing S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl steps on a twig S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl waving from the bushes S7E13.png|Hi guys! Sorry to interrupt your moment! Chiffon Swirl comes out of the bushes S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl "something to say thank you" S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl "but I see you're busy" S7E13.png|"But I see you're busy." Pear Butter and Chiffon look at Bright Mac S7E13.png Pear Butter "promise you won't say anything?" S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl's lips are sealed S7E13.png|She won't say a word. Granny Smith emerging from the bushes S7E13.png Chiffon, Butter, and Mac looking at Granny S7E13.png Granny Smith yelling at Bright Mac S7E13.png Granny Smith spitting the Pear family's name S7E13.png Granny Smith grabs Bright Mac by the ear S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl "you and Bright Mac?" S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl "seen it with my own eyes" S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl "your families hate each other" S7E13.png Pear Butter "I can't help it" S7E13.png Pear Butter hopelessly in love with Bright Mac S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl waves her hoof in Pear Butter's face S7E13.png|Buttercup? You still in there? Applejack "I figured the Pears moved" S7E13.png Applejack "all that stuff happened before" S7E13.png Apple Bloom "it must've been really hard" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake somberly pouring cake batter S7E13.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac ask what happened next S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "we're gonna need one more pony" S7E13.png Mayor Mare closing a file cabinet S7E13.png Mayor Mare "I did play a part in their love story" S7E13.png Mayor Mare telling her part of the story S7E13.png Wedding ceremony at Sweet Apple Acres S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter's secret wedding S7E13.png|From unwitting intruder to wedding witness. Bright Mac and Pear Butter getting married S7E13.png Mac, Butter, and wedding participants hear Granny Smith S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear crash the wedding S7E13.png Pear Butter "the Apples are my family now" S7E13.png Bright Mac standing by Pear Butter's side S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "these things are never easy" S7E13.png Mayor Mare "hard to know when it is a good time" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake and Mayor Mare looking distressed S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight "how could our friendship journal have led" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "so much anti-friendship?!" S7E14.png My Little Pony The Movie The Canterlot Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Rainbow and Twilight fly through the festival MLPTM.png Twilight and Spike fly across the festival grounds MLPTM.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Street view of Ponyville EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD sneak into Ponyville EGSB.png Season eight The Parent Map Exterior view of Castle of Friendship S8E8.png The Break Up Break Down Sugar Belle and Mrs. Cake talking in Sugarcube Corner S8E10.png Discord sees Sugar Belle and Mrs. Cake S8E10.png Sugar Belle and Mrs. Cake step out of the bakery S8E10.png Spike "she hasn't seen him yet" S8E10.png Sugar Belle "he'll be okay without me" S8E10.png Sugar Belle stops to look at the bushes S8E10.png Sugar Belle "he has been on his own" S8E10.png Sugar Belle sighing heavily S8E10.png Sugar Belle "how should I tell Big Mac" S8E10.png Sugar Belle "you won't need to come visit me" S8E10.png Sugar Belle "we need to talk" S8E10.png Mrs. Cake "just be honest with him" S8E10.png Mrs. Cake talking with Sugar Belle S8E10.png Sugar Belle "I'm off to surprise Big Mac" S8E10.png Sugar Belle "imagine the look on his face" S8E10.png Sugar Belle looking deadly serious S8E10.png Mrs. Cake "don't say it that way" S8E10.png Mrs. Cake "he'll think you're breaking up with him" S8E10.png Mrs. Cake "save your mix-up for cake batter" S8E10.png Sugar Belle "he's a good listener" S8E10.png Marks for Effort Photos of Mrs. Cake, Big Mac, and Bon Bon S8E12.png Cozy Glow "I don't know anything about them" S8E12.png Cozy Glow "it's so hard to talk to ponies" S8E12.png Cozy Glow looking adorably sad S8E12.png Mrs. Cake surprised to see customers S8E12.png Mrs. Cake "were you fillies waiting for me long?" S8E12.png Sweetie Belle encouraging Cozy Glow S8E12.png Cozy Glow giving Mrs. Cake a present S8E12.png Mrs. Cake "what a lovely surprise!" S8E12.png Mrs. Cake trying out her sprinkle shakers S8E12.png Mrs. Cake proud of her rainbow sprinkles S8E12.png Cozy Glow in complete disbelief S8E12.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Caramel and Mr. Cake at Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Twilight and Rarity race to Sugarcube Corner S9E2.png Pinkie Pie tries to snap the Cakes out of it S9E2.png Pinkie fails to stop Sombrafied Cake family S9E2.png Apple and Cake families Sombrafied S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies freed by light S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies back to normal S9E2.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png Student Counsel Sugarcube Corner exterior at early sunset S9E11.png Mrs. Cake locking up Sugarcube Corner S9E11.png Starlight appears at Sugarcube Corner S9E11.png Mrs. Cake surprised by Starlight's appearance S9E11.png Starlight Glimmer "you can't close!" S9E11.png Starlight "recipe for your equinox cake!" S9E11.png Mrs. Cake "oh, it's fine, dear" S9E11.png Mrs. Cake "I told her everything" S9E11.png Starlight distressed behind Mrs. Cake S9E11.png Mrs. Cake feeling sorry for Starlight S9E11.png Mrs. Cake "not quite sure how to tell you" S9E11.png Mrs. Cake "your hoof is glowing" S9E11.png The Last Crusade Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png RD welcomes Scoot's parents to celebration S9E12.png Rainbow "couldn't start without all of them" S9E12.png Wonderbolts flying over the ceremony S9E12.png Crowd of the Crusaders' Ponyville friends S9E12.png Aunt Holiday "don't tease my brother" S9E12.png Holiday and Lofty have a solution S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png Between Dark and Dawn Mrs. Cake bursts into the kitchen S9E13.png Pinkie's tongue stuck in cake mixer S9E13.png Pinkie Pie with a sore tongue S9E13.png Mrs. Cake "Cheerilee ordered cupcakes" S9E13.png Mrs. Cake ashamed of herself S9E13.png Pinkie Pie cheering up Mrs. Cake S9E13.png Pinkie Pie and Mrs. Cake very startled S9E13.png Princesses appear at Sugarcube Corner S9E13.png Princesses ready to help hungry students S9E13.png Mrs. Cake stunned; Pinkie Pie annoyed S9E13.png Pinkie Pie sees cake mixer floating away S9E13.png Pinkie Pie getting even more annoyed S9E13.png A Trivial Pursuit Applejack "think you can win again" S9E16.png Twilight "different area of expertise" S9E16.png Twilight signing up for Trivia Trot S9E16.png Rainbow "hope you get paired with me" S9E16.png Rainbow "I am gonna rule this game!" S9E16.png Twilight, RD, and AJ hear Sunburst S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle explaining rule 37.2C S9E16.png Twilight "no back-to-back categories" S9E16.png Twilight "I think Fluttershy was joking" S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle hears Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Twilight distressed to see Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Everypony listening to Granny Smith S9E16.png Spike "what'd I miss?" S9E16.png Twilight "about to call out the fifth team" S9E16.png Twilight looks at her charts once more S9E16.png Twilight "he's been paired with Cranky" S9E16.png Twilight "Dash and Applejack aren't together" S9E16.png Twilight "trying to one-up each other" S9E16.png Twilight pointing at statistics chart S9E16.png Twilight and Spike hear Bulk Biceps S9E16.png Twilight "not every team is a threat" S9E16.png Twilight "there aren't many ponies left" S9E16.png Twilight starting to look very worried S9E16.png Everyone in the restaurant groaning S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle face-hoofs S9E16.png Twilight "paired together every week" S9E16.png Twilight "it's a statistical improbability!" S9E16.png Twilight bitter at Maud-Briar matchup S9E16.png Twilight writing so fast she makes smoke S9E16.png Spike fanning the scroll smoke S9E16.png Spike fans the smoke with his wings S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle gasping deeply S9E16.png Twilight "threaten my winning streak" S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle even more worried S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle in slack-jawed shock S9E16.png Twilight giving a wide grin and wave S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle with an eye twitch S9E16.png Spike "the one pony who could mess up" S9E16.png Pinkie pops up between Twilight and Spike S9E16.png Pinkie Pie with her hoof around Twilight S9E16.png Pinkie Pie excited to be Twilight's partner S9E16.png Pinkie Pie ecstatic "I love games!" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie "excited for this game" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie "my first time ever playing" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie booping Twilight's nose S9E16.png Pinkie Pie "makes it even funner!" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie zooms away from Twilight S9E16.png Pinkie holding Twilight and Pinkie balloons S9E16.png Pinkie ties balloon strings to Twilight's hooves S9E16.png Twilight starts floating into the air S9E16.png Pinkie Pie suggests "Team Pink-Light!" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie suggests "Sparkle Pie!" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie shakes her head really fast S9E16.png Pinkie Pie gasping with delight S9E16.png Pinkie Pie looking giddy at Twilight S9E16.png Twilight pushes Pinkie away a little S9E16.png Twilight "I'm glad you're excited" S9E16.png Twilight "tonight's game is special" S9E16.png Twilight "three consecutive Trots in a row" S9E16.png Twilight "I'm really hoping I do" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie "anything to worry about" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie "I'll do everything I can" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie "most funnest teammate" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie tossing glitter on Twilight S9E16.png Glitter rains down on Twilight Sparkle S9E16.png Twilight has a bad feeling about this S9E16.png Spike "still think you can win?" S9E16.png Twilight taking a calming breath S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle "I know I can" S9E16.png Twilight "the partner I expected" S9E16.png Twilight "I can coach her along" S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle winking at Spike S9E16.png Twilight "I can pick up the slack" S9E16.png Twilight and Spike hear loud noise S9E16.png Twilight giving Spike a nervous grin S9E16.png Spike volunteers to be scorekeeper S9E16.png Cheerilee and Mrs. Cake stare at Pinkie S9E16.png Ponies having refreshments during break S9E16.png Sunburst groaning with frustration S9E16.png Sunburst "counting that as a correct answer!" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie looking out the window S9E16.png Pinkie Pie hears the cupcakes question S9E16.png Pinkie looks out the window again S9E16.png Pinkie Pie pouting at the window S9E16.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Maud S9E16.png Everypony at Trivia Trot looks at Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Pinkie Pie sulking by herself in the corner S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle looking embarrassed S9E16.png Twilight "nothing is more important" S9E16.png Twilight offering her hoof to Pinkie S9E16.png Pinkie looking away with uncertainty S9E16.png Twilight starts walking away from Pinkie S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle "I have a better idea" S9E16.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Biscuit signing up for the animal showcase S9E22.png Biscuit hears Spur's voice behind him S9E22.png Spur angrily yelling at Biscuit S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Mrs. Cake "I pride myself" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "baking under pressure" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake overcome with regret S9E23.png Mrs. Cake shakes her head with regret S9E23.png Mrs. Cake in a messy kitchen S9E23.png Spike peeking into the messy kitchen S9E23.png Mrs. Cake carries a pie across the kitchen S9E23.png Mrs. Cake vigorously mixes cake batter S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "a bit busy at the moment" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake holding a bowl of cream S9E23.png Mrs. Cake tasting the cream S9E23.png Mrs. Cake pours cream into the bowl S9E23.png Mrs. Cake smacks Spike's hands away S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "something important, too!" S9E23.png Spike counting Mrs. Cake's desserts S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "twenty-one!" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake continues mixing batter S9E23.png Spike "who needs twenty-one desserts?" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "it's a secret!" S9E23.png Spike "later won't work" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake asking "why not?" S9E23.png Spike "it's a secret" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake answering "no, why?" S9E23.png Spike embarrassed "no reason" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake picking up a piece of paper S9E23.png Mrs. Cake puts paper on kitchen counter S9E23.png Mrs. Cake rolling up the piece of paper S9E23.png Mrs. Cake puts piece of paper in a pie S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "then I can help you" S9E23.png Spike "maybe I can help you" S9E23.png Spike "delivering parchments is my thing" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake trying to stop Spike S9E23.png Spike sets Mrs. Cake's desserts on fire S9E23.png Mrs. Cake mad; Spike embarrassed S9E23.png Spike and Mrs. Cake hear a commotion S9E23.png Mrs. Cake rushing out of the kitchen S9E23.png Spike looking at the chaotic marketplace S9E23.png Mrs. Cake looks at chaos in the marketplace S9E23.png Spike getting mad at Discord's chaos S9E23.png Discord appears reading a book S9E23.png Discord "are you finally finished?" S9E23.png Discord "I've been done for a while" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake and Spike look unamused at Discord S9E23.png Spike sarcastically "you think?" S9E23.png Spike, Discord, and Mrs. Cake look at living apples S9E23.png Discord poofing the living apples away S9E23.png Discord "back to Sweet Apple Acres" S9E23.png Discord "stay in one location" S9E23.png Discord holding a banana to his ear S9E23.png Spike and Mrs. Cake in a messy Ponyville S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "you've ruined all of them!" S9E23.png Spike "might have been an improvement" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake offended by Spike's comment S9E23.png Spike hears Big McIntosh's voice S9E23.png Spike nervously greeting Big McIntosh S9E23.png Discord and Sugar Belle return to Sugarcube Corner S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "what did I do?!" S9E23.png Discord "just saying each other's names" S9E23.png Discord "against saying things like that" S9E23.png Spike, Discord, and ponies hear screaming S9E23.png Spike and friends see something huge S9E23.png Mrs. Cake, Sugar Belle, and CMC in the kitchen S9E23.png Mrs. Cake frantically mixing ingredients S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "you want to put each one of those" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake to Scootaloo "twenty-one!" S9E23.png Sugar Belle "actually, it's twenty-two" S9E23.png Sugar Belle "for him to come here" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "I do love a challenge!" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "did I add the sugar" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "this one or to that one?" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake shrugging her hooves S9E23.png Mrs. Cake pouring sugar in a bowl S9E23.png Scootaloo observing Spike and Mrs. Cake S9E23.png Discord "everypony immediately assume" S9E23.png Discord covered in applesauce S9E23.png Discord "the message did get to Sugar Belle" S9E23.png Discord, Spike, and Mrs. Cake look scared S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "orchestrating a proposal" S9E23.png Discord "who are you proposing to?" S9E23.png Giant apple monster enveloped in light S9E23.png Giant apple reverts back to normal apples S9E23.png Spike "the messages that were in the desserts" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "Sugar Belle's proposal to Big Mac" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "before Spike set them on fire!" S9E23.png Spike looks embarrassed at Mrs. Cake S9E23.png Discord "so I'm not the only one" S9E23.png Spike "way before I ruined them!" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "mixed up a few ingredients" S9E23.png Everyone sees Big Mac and Sugar Belle are gone S9E23.png Ponies and Spike glaring at Discord S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "I shouldn't have taken" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "how can you say no" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake realizing what she just said S9E23.png Mrs. Cake laughs at her own pun S9E23.png Mrs. Cake wiping away her tears S9E23.png Mrs. Cake with an adorable smile S9E23.png Spike, Discord, and friends make a banquet S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "it's just like baking" S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "discover something truly special" S9E23.png Spike "all the planning and grand gestures" S9E23.png Spike straightening his bow tie S9E23.png Discord "which is what I knew all along" S9E23.png Discord "you're welcome" S9E23.png Applejack tearing up from the story S9E23.png Applejack wiping away her tears S9E23.png Applejack and friends outside the ceremony S9E23.png Applejack and friends head to the wedding S9E23.png Big Mac and Sugar Belle getting married S9E23.png Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle's wedding S9E23.png Ponies cheer for Big Mac and Sugar Belle S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 1 Mrs. Cake greets the Unicorn Baker S9E24.png Unicorn Baker snubbing Mrs. Cake S9E24.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Ponies under windigo-filled sky S9E25.png Earth mare "let the Pegasi deal with this!" S9E25.png Earth mare "nothing we can do except hide!" S9E25.png Earth ponies starting to panic S9E25.png The Last Problem Young Six and friends cheer at coronation S9E26.png Pinkie Pie hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on red background S9E26.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie and Cakes hold a museum unveiling MLPS5.png Ponies approach the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Mrs. Cake listening to Pinkie Pie MLPS5.png Mrs. Cake shielding her eyes from the sun MLPS5.png Mrs. Cake looking up at the sun MLPS5.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at each other MLPS5.png Mrs. Cake trying to get Pinkie's attention MLPS5.png Mr. Cake peeking behind the curtain MLPS5.png Mr. Cake shaking his head MLPS5.png Mrs. Cake trying again to get Pinkie's attention MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "be delicious!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "that's right, Mrs. Cake!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie tossing more crumbles MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "that's just the first row!" MLPS5.png Mrs. Cake "why don't we go inside" MLPS5.png Pinkie's eyes widen with excitement MLPS5.png Mrs. Cake looking very nervous MLPS5.png Mr. Cake looking very nervous MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 7 page 2.png Comic issue 9 page 6.png Comic issue 9 page 7.png Comic issue 13 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 13 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 30 cover A.jpg Comic issue 30 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 31 cover A.jpg Comic issue 37 in Polish page 10.jpg Comic issue 46 page 5.jpg Comic issue 47 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 47 credits page.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 59 page 2.jpg Comic issue 63 credits page.jpg Comic issue 63 page 1.jpg Comic issue 63 page 3.jpg Comic issue 63 page 4.jpg Comic issue 63 page 5.jpg Comic micro 5 Source Comics cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 1 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 Hastings cover.png Friends Forever issue 6 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 17 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Miscellaneous Cake family baby sitting fun set.png FiM Collection Single Story Pack Mr. Carrot Cake toy.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Mr. Carrot Cake packaging.jpg FiM Collection Mrs. Dazzle Cake Small Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Mrs. Dazzle Cake Small Story Pack packaging.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Season 1 UK DVD.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png|Season 1 The Cakes S2E23.png|Season 2 Trixie City Hall S3E5.png|Season 3 The Cake family in Ponyville S4E12.png|Season 4 The Cakes arrive at the wedding S5E9.png|Season 5 Mr. and Mrs. Cake buy six boxes of cookies S6E15.png|Season 6